


Some Beach Day Fun

by Carlaylohh



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, That's really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested and originally written on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Some Beach Day Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Requested and originally written on Tumblr

A day at the beach was, well, unexpected. And unplanned... and in Tim's mind, unnecessary. He was perfectly content sitting in his room getting school work over with so he could enjoy his weekend. Now, thanks to Bart literally dragging everyone to the beach, he's sitting in too-hot sand in his boxers because Bart wouldn't even let him put on proper swim trunks!

Even worse, Conner is nowhere to be found.

"Come swim in the water guys!" Bart called to Tim and Cassie who were moping on land. 

"You could easily leave you know," Tim said to Cassie.

She smiled amusingly, "Yeah, but that'd leave you stuck with him," she pointed her thumb in Bart's direction, "and I'm not mean enough to do that."

"I know you're talking about me!" Bart splashed angrily.

Cassie sighed, "I'll sacrifice myself."

As she stood up and walk to the water Tim called to her, "At least he let you change!"

Bart jumped with joy as Cassie joined him in the water.

Tim watched them for a few minutes before laying down and covering his eyes with his arm. "I'm going to be horribly sunburned," he mumbled to himself.

"No you aren't."

Tim jumped and sat up at the unexpected voice. "Kon!" he said excitedly; and the repeated himself angrily. "Where were you?"

Kon rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and grabbed Tim's hand with the other, "Sorry, detention, then Ma made me stay for dinner since I had chores to finish up anyway. Nice boxers."

Tim rolled his eyes then reached up to peck Kon on the lips. "It'd be awesome of you to run to the tower and get us some proper beach supplies."

"I'llgowithyou!" Bart appeared next to them seemingly out of nowhere. "I'm the reason we don't have any in the first place so I should help."

~~~

Kon and Bart returned with everything they needed and more. Sunscreen, towels, Tim's bathing suit, blankets, at least ten boxes of pizza, and a cooler full of pop.

"I hope those are all for me," Cassie said jokingly, referring to the pizza. Bart glared at her and separated his share from the rest.

"Kon said we have to wait until we're done swimming to eat," Bart said sadly. 

Tim smirked, "Sounds like something I would say."

"Well you guys are together all the time, no wonder he's talking like you!" Bart exclaimed.

Cassie elbowed him in the side. "We'll be in the water."

Tim helped Kon lay down the blankets and he folded the towels properly and Kon placed the cooler in the shade and left the pizza in the sun. "What a poor attempt to keep them warm," Tim commented. 

"Well I didn't want to have to go get them later since I've wasted a bunch of our time together already."

Tim allowed himself to smile since no one was looking, "It was just two hours, Kon."

"Yeah, two hours we could've been kissing! Dude, that's a lot when you think about it that way."

The two sat down on the blanket next to each other and held hands. "I've missed you too," Tim said shyly. 

Kon smiled and kissed Tim. It was soft and light but became deeper every time their lips returned to each others. Kon brought the hand that wasn't now supporting them around Tim's waist to squeeze his boyfriend's ass which caused Tim to sigh and cup Kon's face. 

The kiss became even deeper after that, hotter and more intense. They forgot their friends were only a few yards away...

"Woooow!!!" Cassie cheered the couple on as Bart clapped.

Tim gasped -- in a bad way this time -- and pulled away from his boyfriend. Everyone was laughing but him.

"Hey," Kon said, breaking into the laughter, "let's play a round of chicken?"

Bart agreed loudly to the idea.

"Thank you," Tim whispered.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

Tim shook his head but didn't say anything else so Kon took his hand and led him to the water.


End file.
